Times like this requiere Extreme Procedures
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: What the hell? Was it me... or was Sasuke-kun wearing pink panties? I'll go ask him, "Sasuke, you're wearing PINK PANTIES." "Shut up. It was a dare." Now wait a minute, those look like.. "THOSE ARE MINE YOU JERK!" "Yeah Sakura."


**She was the best. It wasn't conceited or bragging to accept it. She was the top medic-nin, she had begged Tsunade-sama to accept her as her apprentice, she wanted to become strong, she wanted her team to watch her back, like the way she usually did with them.**

**She had been weak, she knew. She had cried and whined. Not exactly what a kunoichi was supposed to do, and yet there she was. Practically a baby compared to the men who she was fighting. It had been rash of her, but oh, how she loved it.**

**She was surrounded by rogue nin, traitors. She was loyal, and unlike her ex teammate, she wouldn't be tempted by the mere idea of having great power. She was learning and that's all she needed. She wanted to expand her power and help people.**

**If there was something that could have stopped her from returning to Konoha, it was this. A group of dirty men had pushed a few girls into the mud and ruined their pretty dresses, also taking all their money and the poor girls could only cry since they were scared.**

"**Well, aren't you all true gentlemen, pushing and stealing from ladies?" she said casually as she knocked one out. She absolutely loathed when men abused their power, it was so wrong.**

**She walked like she would in Konoha, confident and analytical. She smiled bitterly at the ten men surrounding her, and when she didn't make the first move, they got impatient and attacked immediately. She dodged and moved so gracefully. She knew she was stronger than all of them combined.**

**As she fought them off, Sasuke watched from above. He was bored and the mere idea of Sakura even trying to fight the nin off alone, ticked him off. He looked around, trying to scout for any more chakra signatures, signaling she would have help. There was none and Sakura was still on her feet, he guessed from her chakra flare. **

**When he looked back down, he narrowed his eyes. All ten men were if not dead, unconscious on the floor. She had a few scratches and that's it. She walked towards the three women in dresses, crying by a tree, she kneeled down and one of them looked at her with pure Awe. "Are you okay?" she asked and helped them stand up, she frowned and looked at their dresses. "Your dresses are ruined, hope you will be okay with that" she said and smiled sweetly at them.**

**There was a sudden cry from the sky and a man dropped towards the pinkette. He landed graciously next to her and smiled. Sasuke noted it was fake. He was dressed in all black and he carried various scrolls on his back. He seemed really familiar.**

"**Hag, why did you have the sudden urge to demonstrate your obviously man strength?" he said, still with that smile on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up, asshole, let's help these girls." so little Sakura had some guts, huh? That was a change.**

**Sasuke noticed her smile tugging at her mouth, he narrowed his eyes at the man. Was it him, or did they look alike? What the hell? And once the girls were put back into safety, she looked around. She narrowed her eyes at the clearing, and then she closed them completely, she was scanning the area. Sasuke and team Hebi were masking there chakra, and yet she found them easily. She looked straight at them and just as she was about to pin their exact location, she spun around and a huge weapon hit here square in the chest. Sasuke was ready to run down there and see if she was dead, if she was he would avenge her. "GOTCHA!" someone yelled and then the Sakura disappeared in a poof. **

**Sasuke held his breath, a clone? Had she been that fast? The real Sakura walked out from beneath the tree Hebi hid upon and she smiled. "Little and sweet Kaichi, you mess with me again? Did you not learn form the past? I am not healing you after this." and the young girl Kaichi looked in amazement as Sakura showed her her chakra filled fist, just then someone tackled her. "Sakura-chan! Are you crazy? You could kill her with that!" and there he was, caring Naruto on top of Sakura. Karin had not noticed them come and now she was paying attention. **

"**They are more, we need to hide better, Sasuke-kun!" she said and Sasuke looked at her once more before reappearing on the other side of the clearing, far away from any other upcoming Konoha nin. From this angle, she could see Sakura's face clearly and he saw she had grown, but that dobe was still on top of her. Sakura sighed and pushed her best friend of her, "I would have not killed her, and besides, she tried to kill me!" she defended her actions and stood up. Kairi was looking up at her and she narrowed her eyes for a moment, making the younger girl shiver. Then she smiled and patted her head, "Dumbie, I was distracted and you almost got me." she knelt down and looked at her, "that was a good move." and she stood up and started walking away.**

**Sasuke noticed that the girl looked like a younger and less pretty version of Sakura, purple hair and deep gray eyes, he watched as the girl trailed after Sakura and she kept on walking. Just like he used to do with Itachi. He narrowed his eyes and watched as Sakura jumped away, laughing and watching Kairi jump after her. **

**So she had a little sister? That was something he didn't know about. He narrowed his eyes at the chakra presences coming closer, Sakura looked up straight at where he was and narrowed his eyes as if saying You-got-some-nerve-coming-close-to-me. Sasuke smirked and Hebi left as quick as they could, he would watch her later.**

**He left**, Sakura thought **and in good timing, that jerk**!. She was pissed but her little cousin was regaining her attention, "Okay kairi, when we get home I'll teach you some new moves. Okay?" she said and watched the younger girl nod her head away.

Soon, when she saw Sasuke again, she would tell him her true feelings.

XxX

She smiled when she woke up, last night she had a nice, long and warm bath with her herbs and her muscles were still relaxed. She tried moving to the left and found her space seriously reduced. She looked over and found Naruto sleeping on the side of the bed, that dobe had probably crawled here when he couldn't sleep. It was their routine for nightmares, yeah they were 18 and 19 now, but nightmares were still nightmares and no one liked them.

She stood up and stretched, watched Naruto take over her whole bed and she rolled her eyes. She would let him sleep in, and with that, she walked out into the condo-team-7-shared kitchen and decided what to cook for breakfast, she took out a yogurt and a spoon and as she turned to go to the TV room, someone entered the home, more like broke in and was behind her.

She spun and was pinned to the ground in less than a blink of an eye, and there he was. Her old teammate was looking down on her, Sharingan on and admiring her position. "Nice pijamas." he said and Sakura realized she was only wearing her short tank and very short shorts from gym. She blushed and Sasuke smirked, he ground into her and his Sharingan watched her carefully, trying to memorize her every face and gesture.

Her eyes widened as something pressed on her lower stomach, and she looked up at a smirking Sasuke. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him, "What the hell do you want?" she whispered harshly and Sasuke narrowed his eyes too, "Why are you whispering? Scared of someone finding us?" she hissed and Sasuke grinded into her once more, she whimpered and he bit down on her neck.

"Sas-uke-kun, not now. I haven't seen you in.. aah!- years!" he was now licking down her long neck and god, did she miss that tongue. Yes, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were ex-lovers, at least she thought they were but it seemed Sasuke had other plans for her.

Last time they slept together, Sakura had left and Sasuke was more than angry, he chose her and she left him. **One of these when he found her, he would make her want to stay with him forever**, he had promised himself.

He smirked and held her close, he knew where her room was and she stopped him, "No no no! Naruto is in there!" she said and that seemed to reach the peak, he glared at her and pushed her out into a small shed, it was actually a small room with some old but still working mattresses and Sasuke was pushed down on one, Sakura was sitting on his lap and trying to kiss his neck, Sasuke just wouldn't let her.

Sakura moaned and rubbed herself against him, he made her hot so it was his responsibility to take care of that! She frowned and threw herself on the mattress beside him. "What do you want?" she mumbled and turned on her side, Sasuke scowled and pushed her under him. His little problem was still on and she moaned at the pressure on her lower self. Her arms sneaked around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, she kissed him sweetly and licked his upper lip, Sasuke growled and tore off her shorts, she was wearing a pair of panties and she blushed. She nibbled on his earlobe and stopped him before he could tear those off too. "Don't break them."

He saw the panties and noticed they were the ones he had given her, he smirked and leaned over, placing a sweet kiss on her jewel over her panties, she gasped and he pulled her panties off with his teeth. She was blushing and gasping for air, it was too hot. She grinned and pushed him back, taking off his shirt and sitting on him, he knew that devilish look. "No, no no Sakura don't!" he found himself moaning her name all night, now why did he come back to her if he knew she could easily take him?

That was simple, he was crazy about her. Even if she dominated him like no one would even dare.


End file.
